Kim Yong Gun
Profile *'Name:' 김용건 / Kim Yong Gun (Kim Yong Geon) *'Profession:' Actor *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Gyeongseong, Korea USA Military Government (now Seoul, South Korea) *'Star sign:' Taurus *'Height:' 178cm *'Weight:' 71kg *'Family:' Sons/actors Ha Jung Woo and Cha Hyun Woo TV Shows *Good Witch (SBS, 2018) *Woman of Dignity (JTBC, 2017) *Cinderella and the Four Knights (tvN, 2016) *Marriage Contract (MBC, 2016) *Kill Me, Heal Me (MBC, 2015) *Iron Lady Cha (MBC, 2015) *What Happens to My Family? (KBS2, 2014) *Fated to Love You (MBC, 2014) cameo *Doctor Stranger (SBS, 2014) *Secret Love Affair (JTBC, 2014) *The Woman Who Married Three Times (SBS, 2013) *Drama Festival - Swine Escape (MBC, 2013) *Master's Sun (SBS, 2013) *Rascal Sons (MBC, 2012) *Arang and the Magistrate (MBC, 2012) *Ojakgyo Brothers (KBS2, 2011) *Indomitable Daughters-in-Law (MBC, 2011) *Smile, Mom (SBS, 2010) *Queen of Reversals (MBC, 2010) *Golden Fish (MBC, 2010) *A Man Called God (MBC, 2010) *Swallow the Sun (SBS, 2009) *The Sons of Sol Pharmacy House (KBS2, 2009) *Temptation of Wife (SBS, 2008) *When It's At Night (MBC, 2008) *I Love You (SBS, 2008) *Mom Has Grown Horns (KBS2, 2008) *Even So Love (MBC, 2007) *Mun Hee (MBC, 2007) *Cloud Stairs (KBS2, 2006) *Let's Marry (MBC, 2005) *5th Republic (MBC, 2005) *Precious Family (KBS2, 2004) *She is Cool (KBS2, 2003) *Breathless (MBC, 2003) *Summer Scent (KBS2, 2003) *Swan Lake (MBC, 2003) *Twenty Years (SBS, 2003) *Trio (MBC, 2002) *Romance (MBC, 2002) *Why Women (KBS2, 2001) *Sangdo (MBC, 2001) *Four Sisters (MBC, 2001) *Hong Guk Young (MBC, 2001) *Delicious Proposal (MBC, 2001) *More Than Words Can Say (KBS1, 2000) *Three Friends (MBC, 2000) cameo *Legends of Love (SBS, 2000) *Wang Rung's Land (SBS, 2000) *You Don't Know My Mind (MBC, 1999) *Into the Sunlight (MBC, 1999) *Tomato (SBS, 1999) *Roses and Bean Sprouts (MBC, 1999) *Legend of Ambition (KBS2, 1998) *Wedding Dress (KBS2, 1997) *Legend of Heroes (MBC, 1997) *Somehow Today Is (오늘은 왠지) (KBS2, 1997) *Third Man (세번째 남자) (MBC, 1997) *Palace of Dreams (꿈의 궁전) (SBS, 1997) *Three Guys and Three Girls (MBC, 1996) *Mom's Out of Town (엄마는 출장중) (KBS2, 1996) *Daughter-In-Law's Three Kingdoms (며느리 삼국지) (KBS2, 1996) *Bold Men (간 큰 남자) (KBS2, 1995) *Inside the Mysterious Mirror (신비의 거울속으로) (SBS, 1995) *The Road (길) (KBS1, 1995) *Creating a Song (노래 만들기) (MBC, 1995) *The Moon of Seoul (MBC, 1994) *Police (폴리스) (KBS2, 1994) *Sisters (자매들) (MBC, 1993) *3rd Republic (MBC, 1993) *Yesterday's Green Grass (옛날의 금잔디) (KBS2, 1992) *Wind in the Forest (숲속의 바람) (KBS2, 1992) *A Thief's Wife (도둑의 아내) (KBS2, 1991) *Magpie-in-law (까치 며느리) (MBC, 1991) *Daewongun (MBC, 1990) *Rose of Betrayal (배반의 장미) (MBC, 1990) *Half of a Failure (절반의 실패) (KBS2, 1989) (ep. 8) *Great Challenge (대도전) (MBC, 1989) *2nd Republic (제2공화국) (MBC, 1989) *Pa Mun (MBC, 1989) *Queen Inhyeon (MBC, 1988) *Beautiful Affair (아름다운 밀회) (MBC, 1987) *Portrait of Life (인생화보) (MBC, 1987) *The Hoechun Gate (MBC, 1986) *The Imjin War (MBC, 1985) *The Ume Tree in the Midst of the Snow (MBC, 1984) *25th Hour of Ambition (야망의 25시) (MBC, 1983) *1st Republic (제1공화국) (MBC, 1981) *Tiger Teacher (호랑이 선생님) (MBC, 1981) *Lifetime in the Country (MBC, 1980) *Who Are You (당신은 누구시길래) (MBC, 1980) *Bride Diary (신부일기) (MBC, 1975) *Stepmother (새엄마) (MBC, 1972) *Twelve Months in a Year (일년 열두달) (MBC, 1971) TV Show Theme Songs *''내 마음 갈 곳을 잃어 (아빠의 노래)'' - Temptation of Wife OST (2009) Movies *Mr. Go (2013) *Born to Sing (2013) *Jackal Is Coming (2012) *Take Off (2009) *200 Pounds Beauty (2006) *Marrying the Mafia III (2006) *Princess Aurora (2005) *100 Days with Mr. Arrogant (2004) *Please Teach Me English (2003) *Love of South and North (2003) *Mr. Butterfly (2003) *First Amendment (2003) *Show Show Show (2003) *Poison (1997) *Walking All the Way to Heaven (1992) *Madame Tantra (1991) *Milk Chocolate 1950-1990 (1991) *25 Dollar People (1989) *Gone Too Far (1984) *A Man Causing a Typhoon (1975) *Myeongdong Wanderer (1969) Recognitions *'2008 KBS Drama Awards:' Best Supporting Actor Award (Mom Has Grown Horns) External Links *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KActor Category:KSinger